ABS-CBN S+A Program Schedule
Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! 'ABS-CBN S+A Program Schedule' *See: sports.abs-cbn.com/SportsAndAction/schedules 'Voice Overs' * Romnick Villar (March 2015 to present) * Saki Miata (Japanese, Starting January 1, 2020) with English Subtitles 'Weekdays (Starting January 6, 2020)' * 4:00 am - ABS-CBN Headlines: Portuguese Edition * 4:30 am - ABS-CBN Headlines: Korean Edition * 5:00 am / 7:00 am for Regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda Dos (Japanese) * 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows ** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (Baguio) ** Good Morning Ilocos (Laoag, Vigan) ** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita (Dagupan, Olongapo) ** Magandang Umaga Lambak ng Cagayan (Isabela, Tuguegarao) ** Good Morning Central Luzon (Pampanga, Bulacan) ** Gising na, Maagang Southern Tagalog (Batangas, Lucena, San Pablo) ** Magandang Umaga Palawan (Puerto Princesa) ** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (Naga, Legazpi, Daet) ** Mayad nga Agahon Kapamilya (Kalibo) ** Panay Sikat (Iloilo, Roxas) ** The Morning Show (Bacolod) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu, Dumaguete) ** Maupay nga aga Sinirangan Bisayas (Tacloban) ** Buenas Dias Chavacano (Zamboanga) ** Maayong Buntag Western Mindanao (Dipolog) ** Pamahaw Espesyal (Cagayan de Oro, Iligan) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) ** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (General Santos, Koronadal) ** Maayong Buntag Caraga (Butuan) ** Magandang Umaga Central Mindanao (Cotabato) * 4:00 pm - TV Patrol Dos on ABS-CBN Regional ** TV Patrol Dos North Luzon (Baguio, Dagupan) ** TV Patrol Dos Southern Tagalog (Batangas) ** TV Patrol Dos Palawan (Puerto Princesa) ** TV Patrol Dos Bicol (Naga) ** TV Patrol Dos Panay (Iloilo) ** TV Patrol Dos Negros (Bacolod) ** TV Patrol Dos Central Visayas (Cebu) ** TV Patrol Dos Eastern Visayas (Tacloban) ** TV Patrol Dos Chavacano (Zamboanga) ** TV Patrol Dos North Mindanao (Cagayan de Oro) ** TV Patrol Dos Southern Mindanao (Davao) ** TV Patrol Dos South Central Mindanao (General Santos) * 5:00 pm - TV Patrol Dos (Japanese) * 9:00 pm - Bandila Dos (Japanese) Saturday (Starting January 11, 2020) * 7:00 am - Panay Sikat (Iloilo) / Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) / Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) * 12:00 nn - TV Patrol Dos Weekend (Japanese) Sunday (Starting January 12, 2020) * 6:00 am - Christ The Healer (Cebu) / An Binhi Homily (Tacloban) / Pan sa Kinabuhi (Cagayan de Oro) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 12:00 nn - TV Patrol Dos Weekend (Japanese) Kapamilya Karavan (Starting 2020) * Luzon ** Panagbenga Festival (Baguio) ** Pamulinawen Festival (Laoag) ** Viva Vigan Festival of the Arts (Vigan) ** Binatbatan Festival (Vigan) ** Bangus Festival (Dagupan) ** Pattaradday Festival (Santiago, Isabela) ** Giant Lantern Festival (Pampanga) ** Mardigras Festival (Olongapo) ** Kasibulan Festival (Bulacan) ** Sublian Festival (Batangas) ** Balamban Festival (Santiago, Isabela) ** Coconut Festival (San Pablo) ** Pahiyas Festival (Lucban, Quezon) ** Ibalong Festival (Legazpi) ** Magayon Festival (Legazpi) ** Subaraw Festival (Puerto Princesa) ** Niyogyugan Festival (Lucena) ** Pavvurulun Afi Festival (Tuguegarao) ** Penafrañcia Festival (Naga) * Visayas ** Ati-Atihan Festival (Kalibo) ** Dinagyang Festival (Iloilo) ** MassKara Festival (Bacolod) ** Sinulog Festival (Cebu) ** Pintados-Kasadyaan Festival (Tacloban) ** Buglasan Festival (Dumaguete) ** Halaran Festival (Roxas) * Mindanao ** Hermosa Festival (Zamboanga) ** Pagsalabuk Festival (Dipolog) ** Pasalamat Festival (Pagadian) ** Higalaay Festival (Cagayan de Oro) ** Araw ng Dabaw (Davao) ** Kadayawan Festival (Davao) ** Kalilangan Festival (General Santos) ** Tuna Festival (General Santos) ** T'Nalak Festival (Koronadal) ** Diyandi Festival (Iligan) ** Bonok-Bonok Festival (Surigao) ** Balangay Festival (Butuan) ** Sharif Kabunsuan Festival (Cotabato) Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN Sports + Action stations Category:ABS–CBN Corporation Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN Sports Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Sports and Action shows